In a dynamic network environment, various processing resources may freely enter and leave a network. Such resources may have superior or inferior service providing capabilities to other resources already present in the dynamic network. For example, a system providing relatively low quality audio service may enter a dynamic wireless network that includes one or more systems capable of providing a relatively high quality audio service. Also, for example, a system entering a dynamic wireless network may have the capability to deliver relatively high quality video, email, or numerical processing capability to a user. Additionally, for example, a system with access to relatively low quality information may enter a dynamic wireless network having a system resource with access to relatively high quality information.